Leif's Fantastic Christmas!
by pokestets23
Summary: Leif is training hard to take on the Kanto Elite 4, hoping he can win it to be accepted into the Champion League. He decides to take a break to celebrate Christmas with his team.


It was an early Christmas morning. The sun was barely coming up, and Mt. Silver was very dark. Pidgey and Spearow flew into the horizon as a trainer trained at the peak.

Many trainers take a day off, or go back to their families, but some do not. Leif Robbins, after winning the Kanto League, chose to challenge the Kanto Elite Four to get accepted into the Champion League.

"Hey, you there!" A boy around eighteen yelled. Leif Robbins turned around with all his Pokemon staring at the boy. Leif, since his adventures with Drake in Kanto, decided to cut his hair to look more respectable when he challenged Elite Four members. His bangs were hanging to the side of his face, almost reaching his pierced ears. His bangs also hung down from his beanie over his head. "Wanna battle?" The boy pulled out a Pokeball.

"It is Christmas," Leif said to the boy.

"So? You were out here training anyways," he whined. "What is one full battle gonna hurt?"

"I said no," Leif snarled. His Pinsir stepped forwards, snapping his giant pincers.

"You think I'm scared of that?" the boy grinned. His Pokeball opened up to reveal a Arcanine staring them down. One of Leif's Pokemon darted behind his new Venusaur. The Pokemon was a giraffe looking Pokemon with a lightning bolt coming off her head. Venusaur growled at Arcanine.

"You're scaring my Blitzle. It is still young," Leif warned. He walked to the Electric type and petted her gently.

"So what? I recognize you from last year's Kanto League. You won it and I want a battle!" Leif rolled his eyes, but the boy's Arcanine growled.

"I think you need to leave," Leif ordered. He turned his back on the boy and his Arcanine. "I have plans for Christmas."

"Battle me!" The boy screamed. Arcanine leapt over Leif's Pokemon and landed in front of them, growling.

"You're not going to leave me alone huh?" Leif asked the boy. The boy nodded. "Okay, one on one. Which Pokemon do you want to battle? Blitzle is off limits." The boy grinned and started eyeing his team.

"I want to battle that Venusaur," the boy blurted. Venusaur smiled and darted in front of Leif. The rest of Leif's Pokemon gathered behind him and relaxed. Arcanine faced Venusaur.

"Arcanine, use Fire Fang!" Arcanine's jaws burst into flame as he charged Venusaur.

"Earthquake," Leif ordered. Venusaur roared as he began to smash the ground with his huge feet. Shockwaves shook the ground. Arcanine stopped in his tracks, being knocked back by the shock waves.

"Get up and use Flamethrower," the boy ordered. Arcanine leapt into the air and released a powerful stream of flames.

"Protect, and charge for Solarbeam," Leif smirked. Venusaur created a green shield around himself as he used the rising sun's energy to store up for a Solarbeam. The flames bounced of the Protect. Venusaur quickly released the shield and blasted Arcanine out of the sky.

"No!" the boy screeched. He lifted his Arcanine's neck off the ground. Venusaur grinned as he walked back to his friends.

"Good try," Leif said. He turned around and walked away.

* * *

"We had a good day today," he said to his Pokemon. They were now at his camp grounds. "Let me go find a small tree, and we can decorate it and then open presents. Pinsir, I need your help." Pinsir stood up and the two walked into the thick trees.

"Pinsir, are you ready for our rematch with Lorelei?" Leif asked, making small talk. Pinsir grunted. He stopped in his tracks, seeing a Beedrill flying by. Leif quickly grabbed him as he jumped for it.

"You can't defeat every Bug Pokemon you see bud. Some are harmless and minding their own business. They came into the part of the forest that the trees weren't humongous.

"I don't want a big one," Leif said to his Pokemon. Pinsir snapped his pincers as he saw a tree that Leif would like. "Good choice, now use X-Scissor!" Pinsir's giant pincers turned a glowing green. He slashed the tree at the bottom, tipping it over. The tree hit the ground, but Pinsir quickly picked it up over his head.

"Thanks, buddy," Leif said as Pinsir stood the tree up in the middle of the campsite. "Okay, everyone, let's decorate!" Leif opened a new box of decorations and handed them out to his Pokemon. Pinsir hung one and left the craziness. Lickitung stuck one on Venusaur, causing him to lash out with one of his vines. Lickitung giggled and finished decorating. Leif put out nine wrapped presents under the tree as his Pokemon decorated it.

"Now everyone gather round," Leif ordered. "Do y'all want to eat or open presents first?" Blitzle motioned towards the presents, but the older more mature Pokemon wanted to eat. Leif dug in his backpack, pulling out gourmet Pokemon food. He poured it into individual bowls and let the Pokemon eat.

"I'll just eat some snacks," he sighed. He missed being around people. He was still a part of the AOH, but Kit never assigned him any jobs because of his training. The Pokemon looked up at him as they finished their lunch.

"Present time," Leif laughed. The Pokemon circled around the tree and Leif handed out the presents he just sat out for them.

"Blitzle first," Leif smiled. He looked at Blitzle. She took her lightning shaped horn and ripped the wrapping delicately. The wrapping was yellow and had lightning bolts all over it. Blitzle smiled as she saw a stack of books that Leif could read to her.

"We can start on those tonight," Leif said. "Venusaur next." Venusaur released two vines and began unwrapping the leafy designed paper. Venusaur grinned ear to ear and threw the present in the air. The present, a blanket, floated onto her body.

"I hope it works. I made it myself," Leif commented. "Drowzee is next." Drowzee began to unwrap her present, but Lickitung basically ate her wrapping paper so she could beat Drowzee.

"Well, I guess y'all can both go," Leif sighed. They always did things like that. Lickitung coiled her tongue around a huge lollipop. "It is made out of special candy. You'll be licking that thing for months." Lickitung cried happily  
"Zee!" Drowzee screeched. She held a deck of magic cards.

"I hope you like them," Leif said. She winked at Gliscor and Pinsir. The two knew they were friends, but they competed at everything. "Who ever opens their present first gets…PokeDessert!" Gliscor foamed at the mouth, and Pinsir snapped his claws.

"Go!" The other Pokemon began to cheer as Pinsir and Gliscor ripped apart their wrapping paper. Gliscor threw his claws up in victory as he held a huge bone. Pinsir grunted and pulled out a pair of boxing gloves. Leif laughed and pointed at his Metagross.

Metagross used its psychic powers to lift up the present and unwrap it with his mind. The wrapping paper folded itself into a neat stack and the bow landed on top. The box's lid fell off, and Metagross lowered the box to see what was inside. Metagross lifted a bottle of polish and smiled.

"We can do that later tonight since it relaxes you," Leif said. Metagross showed as much emotion as it could as it smiled to the best of its capabilities. Croconaw and Magmortar stared at each other with smiles.

"You two can go together if y'all wish," Leif laughed. The two Pokemon attacked their gifts. Croconaw held up a pink Pecha Scarf and looked at it funny. Magmortar pulled out a black beanie that could never fit his head.

"Oh, you two opened the wrong presents," Leif chuckled. He put the beanie on Croconaw's head. The beanie was black with the Water symbol in the middle.

"Naw," Croconaw said in relief. Leif grabbed the Pecha Scarf and tied it around Magmortar's neck. Magmortar grinned happily and hugged Leif.

"Is that everyone?" Leif asked. The Pokemon answered with cries of joy. Leif smiled as he looked at his family.

"Merry Christmas everyone."

* * *

**A/N- Merry Christmas! I hope everyone has an awesome day. I freaking got 2k13, so I'll be playing that until my eyes fall out. I hope this was as good as expected. I love all my readers. **

**One Question: For the New Years Special, what would your heart desire to see? What character would you like to see partying it up or relaxing on the momentous occasion?**


End file.
